How Did I Fall For You?
by Dani34235
Summary: Alfred and Natalia go from love-less hate sex to something more? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

It started the same as it always did; after a meeting they would go separate ways only to meet up at the same bar. The first time was an accident that became a routine that no one else knew about. Sometimes they would end up at a random hotel near the meeting area, but not close enough for anyone to recognize them together. Their nights eventually went from drunken, needy sex to nights full of passion and sometimes they even met without the nation meetings as an excuse. This had been going on for a few years now.  
>"Natalia.." Alfred always said her name with so much passion when they were alone now. She always missed the emotions in his voice when they were surrounded by the other nations and she hated him for making her feel that way. And even though she still clung toacted obsessed with her brother, she found herself thinking of Alfred when she talked about the _him_ she cared about. Alfred opened the door to their usual hotel room and pulled her into a heated kiss, lips locked together and tongues in a battle for dominance. They broke apart after a moment to catch their breath; a strand of saliva connected them.  
>Natalia pushed Alfred back onto the bed while slowly -much too slowly for Alfred's taste- started undressing. She gave a devilish smile that only her brother could compete with when she saw a bulge straining against Alfred's pants and the need in his eyes. Natalia drove him crazy, and knew exactly how to drive him to the edge. She teased him by finally shimmying completely out of her dress. Still in her undergarments, she stopping just to see what Alfred would do. At first, Alfred just sat up and gazed at her, admiring her body and how she always had the finest silks and lace for her bras and matching underwear. Alfred also noticed how she always had her collection of knives in their holder at the tops of her thigh highs (she never went anywhere without at least four of them). He let his eyes travel back up to her chest. It was true that she didn't have huge breasts like her sister, but to Alfred, they were exquisite and better than her sister's. He looked up to her face again, watching in amusement as a blush spread across her face, and her cobalt eyes looked away at the wall as soon as they met eye contact. "Natalia, why are you blushing?" Normally, they wouldn't take time to talk or truly see each other before having sex unless they were drinking. "Are you embarrassed at having your hero admire your rockin' body?" He was back to his goofy, irritating self.<br>Natalia looked back at him with an annoyed expression while glaring at him. "Nyet." She ran her fingers through her hair and softened her gaze.  
>Walking to Alfred, she lifted her leg and placed her foot down on the bed next to him. This action cause Alfred to lose his goofy grin and he ran his gloved hand up her leg along the inside of her thigh until he reached her knife holder. She visibly stiffened, still not used to being so vulnerable, but trusting Alfred enough to let him unclasp it and place it on the little table by the bed. "You are beautiful Natalia." Alfred didn't remember when he ended up falling for the Belorussian beauty. It was like a curse and yet a blessing. He kissed along her leg while pulling her thigh high down and delicately lifted her foot to pull it off completely.<br>"And you have become too soft America." She used the foot he held to roughly push him down on the bed. They agreed at the beginning to not develop and emotional attachment; Alfred knew that she probably would never return his feelings but he's always hoped and sometimes he thought she might be starting to like him. She straddled him and somehow produced a knife that was now at his throat. "Much too soft America, you were so rough when we started sleeping together." In the beginning it was a needy type of hate sex, always rough and ended with things broken as well as needing new clothes from their old ones being tron to bits. Natalia slid the knife down his chest to cut open his shirt and reveal his tanned, muscled chest that she loved so much.  
>"Natalia, I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Alfred." he said ignoring her insults. The knife was at his throat again.<br>"Nyet. I told you my reasoning before..." She looked away slightly blushing again. She had never called him Alfred. Ever. They both agreed in the beginning to not use their human names unless they became too attached, in which case they would end it, but for some reason Natalia didn't end it when Alfred accidentally said her name with so much passion while having sex that it stunned her. It was then that everything made sense, even through her denial.  
>Alfred suddenly flipped her over ignoring the knife completely and remained cut free. "Oh Natalia." So much emotion filled those beautiful sky-blue eyes along with realization. She then knew what it was that he realized. The whole time she held the back of the knife against his throat, not the blade. She had never done that before and it surprised both of them, because if she hadn't then Alfred would cut his neck when he flipped them over.<br>She suddenly felt worried when her knife was taken and there wasn't a single hint of his usual humor in Alfred's eyes. Alfred grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a deep kiss and the next thing she knew was that she couldn't move her arms very well. He had handcuffed her to the bed! "America release me!" her cobalt eyes were glaring like daggers into his sky-blue ones. She struggled against her restraints as Alfred decided to sit on her waist, but didn't put much of his weight on her.  
>"Didn't you want it rough darling?" He winked at her, some of his usual personality coming back. "Now I can be as rough as I want." Her face got even more red as he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I will make you say my name <em>Natalia.<em>" She shivered and Alfred sat back up. "or you could just get used to wearing handcuffs." He took off his trademark jacket and what was left of his shirt.  
>"N-nyet!" Alfred smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips.<br>"Then I guess you will have to get used to handcuffs my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

_-"then I guess you will have to get used to handcuffs my love."-_  
>Alfred noticed the deep blush on her face and gave his usual goofy grin. Belarus didn't remember that he still had her knife until she felt cold metal against her chest causing her breath to hitch. He was the only other person besides herself who knew of how deeply her love for knives went; it was a fetish of hers that she thought was quite embarrassing, but Alfred never laughed at her for it. Alfred took the knife and slowly dragged it from her collar bone down cutting open her bra and continued past to the top of her underwear. He was careful not to cut her as she slightly arched into the touch.<br>"Y-you owe me a bra America." Natalia growled out. She gasped again as Alfred traced the path the blade took up to her neck to whisper in her ear after nibbling on it.  
>"It Alfred, <em>Natalia<em>, not America." He smiled before nibbling on her ear again. "And don't worry, we can go to Tanga Lingerie tomorrow." He licked outer shell of her ear making her shiver.  
>"When I am free, you are so dead Al-merica." She mentally cursed herself for almost letting his name slip. She knew it was silly of her to act like this, but saying his name would be like a confession and a stab to her pride for having fallen for such a man - although her opinion of him has been changed, but she still didn't want to say she had fallen for anyone but her brother.<br>He kissed her on the lips and she lifted her head to prolong the kiss. She had expected him to tease her about almost saying his name, but he thought that would make her even more adamant, and that was not what he wanted. Suddenly she felt her knife at her throat again, it was very cold compared to the heat between them at the moment and she moaned into the kiss. She had never been so vulnerable before and it frightened her but there was a type of thrill she felt from it. She realized that she just might like bondage a bit...  
>Her thoughts were cut off by Alfred leaving a trail of kisses down until he took her right nipple into his mouth. He set the knife down so he could take her left between his thumb and finger. After he felt that the nub was hard enough for him, he switched side to continue the same treatment on the other eliciting a load moan from her - which he drank up greedily wanting to hear more of these sounds from her.<br>That was when he decided that he wanted to mark her as his so he nipped and sucked on her left breast until he was happy with the mark he left. His breath was caught in his throat when he looked up at his Belorussian beauty; Her snowy hair was spread around her, her head tilted back and face flushed, but the look was ruined when she glared at him, "Why did you stop?"  
>Alfred chuckled, making her glare sharper, and kissed her lips once more before he moved from on top of her to in between her legs where he pulled off her other thigh high and panties. He decided that this time was going to be different when he kissed her ankle to her knee, along her thigh, across her stomach, up her chest until he finally touched his lips to her tenderly. This time he would drown her in affection.<br>She was certainly surprised at the change in the way he was now treating her. "You are so beautiful Natalia." he said between kisses. She meant to say something back, but his lips were in the way. Alfred took off his gloves without breaking the kiss and started caressing her skin along her legs and stomach. Alfred deepened the kiss and with twirling tongues, the kisses became passionate and heated.  
>They broke apart for a moment for Alfred to take off his pants and put on a condom. While Natalia waited she felt as if her body was surrounded by flames and she admired his muscled cheststomach. With his golden hair and warmth, he was like a bright sun that warmed her very being. He emanated freedom and power, which she loved.  
>She gasped and threw her head back when he entered her, arching her back in pleasure. He started slowly at first, speeding up his thrusts with time. He looked at her face the whole time and placed kisses everywhere; her cheeks, her forehead, and even her nose. Everywhere but her lips and she was craving that the most. He reached up to un-cuff her even though she hadn't said his name...yet.<br>Natalia was surprised that he un-cuffed her and instead of killing him like she had threatened, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, tangled her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down to line up with her lips like she had been wanting, no,_needing_. They both were moaning into the kiss but kept every movement loving. Not rough, just tender and affectionate.  
>Alfred felt his stomach muscles tighten and they both moaned very loudly as he came inside her. "Natalia!" Alfred had moaned out at the same time that Natalia had moaned "A-alfred!"<p> 


End file.
